FNAF Evolution
by GoldenNerd24
Summary: Basically how I think FNAF 6 should be. I hope you guys enjoy this story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** As the summary said, my version on how FNAF 6 should go except it's not like a video game and more like a story. Hope you find it awesome!

 _Intro~_

 _"Now where did those files go. You see anything, Nick?" "No Jim!" "Huh. Hey Nick! I think I found something!" "Woah." Nick and Jim shined their flashlights on the pile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Nick?" "Yes, I am, Jim."~_

 **2 years later,**

I opened my eyes, not remembering anything. _Where am I? I should explore._ I looked to my right and saw a female wolf. To her right was a male mouse. I looked to my left and saw a male hedgehog. _Hmm._ I walked off of the stage we were standing  
/on and saw a banner. It read 'Welcome To Ocean Seabay's Pizzeria!' _So that's where I am._ I walked further and saw a long stage with 3 bears, 3 bunnies, 2 chickens, 2 foxes, 2 human-looking children with balloons, and a corner with a huge present  
/box. There were toys on some shelfs near the box. I walked to the bathrooms, surprised that I somehow knew the way. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was a female, sea green cat with dark blue eyes. I had white fur on my stomach and chest. I walked  
/out and saw a poster. It had me and the other 3 animatronics from the stage on it. The poster read 'Ocean Seabay-lead singer, Scarlet the wolf-guitarist, Anfler the hedgehog-drummer, and Vulcure the mouse-keyboard player' They had pictures of them. _So my name is Ocean Seabay. I must be the main animatronic in this pizzeria._ I  
/walked back and saw that the other three were awake. "Who are you?" The wolf, Scarlet, asked. "I'm Ocean Seabay, you're Scarlet the wolf, that's Anfler the hedgehog, and he's Vulcure the mouse." "How do you know that?!" Vulcure asked. "I saw a poster.  
/We are in a pizzeria called Ocean Seabay's Pizzeria. I just woke up too, so this is new for me too." Suddenly, we all walked to the places where we woke up. _What's going on? I'll just roll with it, I guess._ People then came in and set our  
/instruments up for us. I got a microphone, Scarlet got a guitar, Anfler got a drum set, and Vulcure a keyboard. People then walked in and I became out of control of my body. "Hey kids! I'm Ocean Seabay, lead singer and leader of our band! This is  
/Scarlet the wolf onguitar, Vulcure the mouse on keyboard, and Anfler the hedgehog on drums! You see that box with the glowing screen? That's where you choose the songs that you want to hear. Don't worry, it's kid friendly. Parents, every second  
/Tuesday of the month is a day for you guys! You can choose songs that aren't kid friendly! Your kid will be watched, so don't worry. As you can see, we have the animatronics from the last 2 Fazbear pizzerias, plus Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie from  
/Fredbear's pizzeria. Now, let's rock and roll!" We started playing songs. _I can't remember, but I feel like I love singing, so I'll sing._ Then a familiar song started playing. _Where do I know that from? Well, let's sing._ **Play Everytime We Touch by Cascada. This is the song that feels familiar to Ocean.**

 _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

 _I still feel your touch in my dreams,_

 _Forgive me my weakness,_

 _But I don't know why,_

 _Without you it's hard to survive..._

 _'Cos everytime we touch I get this feeling,_

 _And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly,_

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

 _I want this to last,_

 _Need you by my side!_

 _'Cos everytime we touch I feel the static,_

 _And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky,_

 _Can't you hear my heart beat slow,_

 _I can't let you go,_

 _Want you in my life._

By that time, it was closing time. We shut down and I stood there, bored, wishing that something would happen. Then, we could move again. "Wow! Your voice...it...sounded like an angel!" Scarlet exclaimed. If I could, I would have blushed. "You guys did  
/great too! I especially loved that guitar and drum duet!" We talked and talked until we heard a whirring sound that came from the other animatronics. We watched them open their eyes and look around. "We're fixed!" "We preform again!" "Who are they?"  
/The last question was directed towards us. Anfler, Vulcure, and Scarlet all backed up and left me to talk. I was nervous. These were animatronics who performed before us. "Umm...hi. I'm Ocean Seabay, this is Scarlet the wolf, Anfler the hedgehog,  
/and Vulcure the mouse. We...are...umm...the new animatronics that preform. Hehe." I nervously giggled at the end and immediately covered my mouth, embarrassed. "Well, nice to meet you all! I'm Freddy Fazbear, this is Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken,  
/and Foxy the pirate fox." "I'm Toy Freddy, this is Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Balloon Girl, and The Puppet is in that prize corner!" "Hello! I'm Fredbear, or now known as Golden Freddy, and this is my partner Spring Bonnie!" "Now  
/that we know our names, why don't we get to know each other?" Foxy asked. We all nodded and started talking. We complimented, joked, asked, and listened. I was talking to Bonnie and Balloon Boy when Freddy walked up to me. "You were pretty good at  
/singing, you just need to work on not forcing it. If you need pointers, come see Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, or me, ok?" I nodded and thanked him for the suggestion. "No offense, but this is boring! We should have a party!" Chica said aloud. "It's  
/too late now, Chica. We can have one tomorrow." The Puppet remarked. "Yeah! It's nearly 7:30! We'll open soon!" Toy Bonnie added. Just then, a ding went through the restaurant and we went to our assigned spots. _Time for another day of preforming._

What do you guys think? Please let me know in a review so I can make it as good as possible. Be sure to follow and favorite this story! If you like this one, then please check out some of my other stories and check out these authors: SportyNerd24 and  
/Goldenry! Nya! Sporty out! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Hai guys! I'm bored so I decided to post a new chapter for this story. When we last left, the animatronics were getting ready to preform again and to have a party that night. Here it is!

* * *

I was just preforming, not doing anything wrong, when 5 little kids came up to me, each holding a big cup of soda. I mean _big._ Theycould hold a 1 liter bottle of soda. Anyways, they walked up ontothe stage in the middle of a song

and threw all of the soda onto me. Only me. It was like they don't like cats or something and took it out in me! I started glicthing, saying things like 'It's me!' and 'You murdered us!' The manager came in at that second and saw what had happened.  
/There was a lot of yelling and negotiations. A couple of machanics on shift at the time came in and deactivated me. I was carried to Parts and Service and they started fixing me. They took my endoskeleton out and cleaned it. They then cleaned the  
/wires in my costume and put my endoskeleton in. They activated me and I said "Hai kids! It's Ocean Seabay!" My voice box was messed so my voice sounded higher. **(Kind of like Kawaii~Chan's voice in Phoenix Drop High by Aphmau.)** "I think  
a higher

voice for her is cute! Kids would like her more. Her singing shouldn't be affected by it. It only changed her voice, not singing." "Well, let's get her out there!" "It's closing time, so let's hurry." They deactivated me again and carried me to the  
/stage. I could tell everyone else was deactivated. We waited until 12 AM and then we could walk around. Everyone immediately rushed over to me. "Ocean! Are you ok?" Balloon Girl asked me. "I'm fine." "Your voice! It's higher!" Scarlet exclaimed. "It's  
/sounds cute!" Mangle told me. "Will it affect your singing?" Toy Freddyasked me. "The machanics said that it shouldn't mess with my singing." I answered. "Let's test it out!" Vulcure decided. I felt myself get heated up. "Yeah!" Foxy agreed.

The other 3 animatronics walked onto the stage. I just stood there, embarrassed, not wanting to preform for just them. Toy Bonnie then pushed me onto the stage and handed me my microphone. Chica walked in holding pizza and soda, saying "It's a party!"  
/Spring Bonnie chose a song that I sang that day. **Play Mmm yeah by Austin Mahone featuring Pitbull. The Pitbullparts will be skipped.**

 _When I saw her,_

 _Walking down the street,_

 _She looked so fine,_

 _I just had to speak,_

 _I asked her name,_

 _But she turned away,_

 _As she walked,_

 _All that I could say was,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _All that I could say was,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _All that I could say was..._

 _Rollin up one time,_

 _We'll make it up as we go,_

 _I know you feel it cus I mean what I said said said said,_

 _We can do whatever,_

 _Do whatever we want,_

 _Whenshe walk past me I say hehehe..._

 _So tell me where your from,_

 _Where you wanna go,_

 _But she walked past me like Iain't say a word,_

 _Stood there like man,_

 _Girl I don't usually feel some type of way,_

 _But this one hit me hardit's some kind of place,_

 _When I saw her,_

 _Walking down the street,_

 _She looked so fine,_

 _I just had to speak,_

 _I asked her name,_

 _But she turned away,_

 _As she walked,_

 _All that I could say was,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _All that I could say was,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _All that I could say was..._

 _6 inch heels clickin up and down the street,_

 _You know she's comin and when she walks away way way way,_

 _Look I'm a big big deal,_

 _A little fun's all I need,_

 _But I can tell she don't believe what I said said said said said,_

 _So tell me where your from,_

 _Where you wanna go,_

 _But she walked past me like Iain't said a word,_

 _Stood there like man,_

 _Girl I don't usually feel some type of way,_

 _But this one hit me hard it's some kind of place,_

 _When I saw her,_

 _Walking down the street,_

 _She looked so fine,_

 _I just had to speak,_

 _I asked her name,_

 _But she turned away,_

 _As she walked,_

 _All that I could say was,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _All that I could say was,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _Mmm mmm yeah yeah,_

 _All that I could say was._

Everyone started cheering for us, filling the room with clapping, and, for once, I wasn't embarrassed to have them hear me sing. We stepped off the stage and we danced to the songs in the playlist. We had figured out how to have them play as normal songs  
/instead of people choosing the song. (All we did was turn off mute!) We danced, sang, talked, and laughed all night long. I felt like I belong here. And when I thought that, something went off in my mind, like a small wisp of something disappeared.  
/It was a strange yet satisfying feeling. I didn't know what it was, yet I was glad that it was gone. When I talked to Foxy, I could feel myself heating up again. _What?! Do I like Foxy?!_ "You were great up there, Ocean! You really do sound  
like

an angel." Foxy said. "Thanks!" I squeaked out. Foxy chuckled and left, looking back to wink at me. I felt hot again and leaned against the wall. _That was so embarrassing!Could I really have a crush already?_

* * *

Well, well, well! Looks like our beloved little cat has the hots for Foxy! (I don't blame her! XD) We will see more of this adventure in chapter 3! See you then! Nya! Sporty out!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Hai guys! Welcome back to FNAF Evolution! Now, before we start, I want to give a shoutout and huge thanks to RustyPete12! I really enjoyed your comment and I'm glad you like this story! I hope the future chapters live up to your expectations!  
/Now, I want to mention a few things: 1. Ocean, Scarlet, Chica, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, The Puppet, JJ, and Spring Bonnieare all girls in this story. 2. In this story, Purple Guy did die, but I'm making Springtrap an earlier model of Spring  
Bonnie that

never got to preform. 3. Scarlet is a tan wolf with emerald green eyes, Vulcure is a white mouse with purple eyes, and Anfler is anorange hedgehog with red eyes. Now, let's begin!

* * *

"Hai kids! It's me, Ocean Seabay! My voice box was tinkered with and now I have a high voice! Now, let's rock!" It was daytime and today we had a little girl turning 6. She got to choose first and, personally, I like her choice. **Play Feel The Sound by Mike T. featuring Rawanne (Nightcore). This is the song that the birthday girl chose.**  
/

 _Turn up the music,_

 _Let's get it on the floor,_

 _I like the way you shake it,_

 _Come and give me more,_

 _Girls and boys,_

 _Clap your hands and make some noise,_

 _Girls and boys,_

 _Clap your hands and make some noise,_

 _I won't let you stop tonight,_

 _Dancing 'till the morning light,_

 _Turn me on,_

 _I want to rock the party,_

 _With you by my side,_

 _I want to dance alone,_

 _With you in candle light,_

 _Move your body_

 _To the groove,_

 _Shake up and down,_

 _Shake up and down,_

 _Loose your mind,_

 _Stay on the groove,_

 _And feel the sound,_

 _And feel the sound,_

 _Move your body,_

 _To the groove,_

 _Shake up and down,_

 _Shake up and down,_

 _Loose your mind,_

 _Stay on the move,_

 _And feel the sound,_

 _And feel the sound,_

 _*Music*_

 _Let's go!_

 _*More music*_

 _Turn up the music,_

 _Let's get it on the floor,_

 _I like the way you shake it,_

 _Come and give me more,_

 _Girls and boys,_

 _Clap your hands and make some noise,_

 _Girls and boys,_

 _Clap your hands and make some noise,_

 _Move your body,_

 _To the groove,_

 _Shake up and down,_

 _Shake up and down,_

 _Loose your mind,_

 _Stay on the move,_

 _And feel the sound,_

 _And feel the sound,_

 _Move your body,_

 _To the groove,_

 _Shake up and down,_

 _Shake up and down,_

 _Loose your mind,_

 _Stay on the move,_

 _And feel the sound,_

 _And feel the sound,_

 _*Music till the ending*_

"Yay! I love you, Ocean! And Scarlet, and Anfler, and Vulcure, and everyone!" The little girl shouted. The other kids agreed with her and started playing. The little girl, though, came up on the stage, holding her hand out. I could tell that the older  
/animatronics were nervous about her being up here. I didn't get it, though. I leaned down and let her pet me. I felt a rumbling in my chest and realized that I was purring. She realized it, too, and giggled. "Mommy! I'm petting the kitty and she's  
/purring!" She giggled again and said to me "I like you. Wanna be friends?" I somehow managed to nod. "Yay! I'm gonna stay by you all day!" _I love this job. The kids are so cute and nice. I can't imagine wanting anything else._ She kept to her  
/word. She stood by me all day, dancing when I sang, laughing. When she had to go, she turned around at the door and waved goodbye. Yet again, I somehow managed to move, and I waved back. I waited for the rest of the night, waiting to hang out, talk,  
/and laugh. Finally, we could move around. But, before I could, something clicked in my mind and my eyes shrank, leaving white dots in the darkness of my eyes. I then started giggling, ready to start my hunt.

* * *

Thank you for reading on and I hope that you guys enjoy this story. You'll see who the 'prey' is, or, as known in FNAF, the new night guard is! See y'all later! Nya! Sporty out! 


	4. Chapter 4

**UA/N** Sorry! I had to get stitches in my hand so it was hard to type out a chapter but I'm used to them enough to post a chapter! Now, when we last left off, Ocean and the gang were getting ready to find and stuff the new night guard. Now, let's  
see who the unfortunate soul is and if he/she will survive!

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Gabriel Danque was a normal guy who tried to make a living. He saw that his childhood heroes were in a new restaurant and he decided to get a job there. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. There were 3 doors: 1 in front of himand 2 at  
his sides. There was a vent behind him. The doors could be closed, but they wasted a lot of power. There was a tablet that was connected to the cameras in the pizzeria. He got a call on the phone he didn't know was there.  
 _"Uh, hello? Great to know that they, uh, got a night guard! Don't worry, you'll, um, do fine! Just so you, uh, know, the animatronics are known to...move around at night. They get, uh, antsy when staying still in the dark, so they'll, uh, try to get to you. Now, that isn't so bad, just be aware because they might try to...stuff you into a suit. We think that it's a malfunction in their programming, so try to be careful. Don't, uh, let them stuff you because it will cause major injuries and possibly...death. So, try to, you know, survive. The doors can be closed, but they use a lot of energy. When the powers out, you're kind dead. Um, the cat, Ocean, she had a...problem on her first day of preforming, so she's known to glitch out. Just, watch the vents at all times. So, that's pretty much it. Stay safe, don't waste power, and watch out for Ocean! Uh, bye!"_

 **Back to Ocean's POV**

I looked around and saw a camera in the dining area, so I kneeled down on the table and smiled creepily at the camera. It turned on and I saw a blonde haired guy with ember eyes through the camera. Itlooked like he jumped and he looked at another  
camera. I giggled and I heard him say "Oh jeez! That wolf is scary!" I looked at the stage and noticed Scarlet was gone. I heard steps and saw Bonnie walking towards the bathrooms. I giggled again and went to the Storage Room. I put my face right  
up against the camera and when he switched cameras to mine, I heard scream. He changed cameras and he yelled "No! Why did I love you guys!? Go away Freddy!" _This is fun!_ I went to the Game Area and saw a vent. _Ooh! This will be fun!_ I  
climbed in and, slowly, made my way to the security office. I giggled some more when I got to the end and he cursed. "I forgot to check the vent." He slowly turned around and saw me. I got in a crouch position and was about to pounce when it became  
6:00 A.M. _Darn it!_ I got up and walked around him, giving him the evil eye as I passed, and walked the rest of the way to the stage. I got into my place and waited. The kids rushed in at 7:30 and while I sang, I thought of what I was gonna do  
to him. _I'm gonna gut him and forcefully stuff him into a suit so he can ROT! am I thinking?! Stop thinking about that and sing!_ **Play Freaks by Timmy Trumpet and Savage. This is the song that Ocean uses to get her mind off of killing the night guard.**

 ****

 _*Music*_

 __

 _The bassin between us make the speakers go to war,_

 __

 _Ha! The mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor._

 __

 _The bassin between us make the speakers go to war,_

 __

 _Ha! The mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor._

 __

 _Tell me, tell me,_

 __

 _Where the freaks out?_

 __

 _Tell me, tell me,_

 __

 _Where the freaks out?_

 __

 _Freaks at? Freaks at? Freaks at? Freaks at?_

 __

 _Fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre,_

 __

 _Tell me where the freaks at!_

 __

 _*Music*_

 __

 _We got that bass thumpin', people jumpin' all over the world,_

 __

 _We got them speakers pumpin', Timmy Trumpet for the women with curves._

 __

 _Got that freak flow, freak show, welcome to the circus,_

 __

 _Let the leaders lead, preachers preach, welcome to the service._

 __

 _Close the curtains on 'em if they're actin' like they never heard us,_

 __

 _See we do this for a purpose just to keep that fire burnin'._

 __

 _And we don't need no water let that mother-mother-burn,_

 __

 _Timmy play your trumpet let the people go berserk._

 __

 _*Trumpet playing*_

 __

 _The bass in between us make the speakers go to war,_

 __

 _Ha! The mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor._

 __

 _The bass in between us make the speakers go to war,_

 __

 _Ha! The mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor._

 __

 _Tell me, tell me,_

 __

 _Where the freaks at?_

 __

 _Tell me, tell me,_

 __

 _Where the freaks at?_

 __

 _Freaks at? Freaks at? Freaks at? Freaks at?_

 __

 _Fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre,_

 __

 _Tell me where the freaks at!_

 __

 _*Music*_

 __

 _The bass in between us make the speakers go to war,_

 __

 _Ha! The mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor._

 __

 _The bass in between us make the speakers go to war,_

 __

 _Ha! The mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor._

 __

"That's a classic!" One adult said. "Yeah. It's freaky being back here. I remember being a kid and seeing the headlines on the newspaper. I can see it now: **'5 kids missing in local pizzeria.'** One of those kids was my best friend." Said  
the other one. "That's terrible! I heard that 4 more kids went missing on the night before the grand opening of this place. They went to. bed and never came back!" The first adult said. "Wow. Kids have disappeared and one kid had their frontal lobe  
bit off by...Golden Freddy, I think his new name is. I'm still a little wary." _What?! The others have some explaining to do!_ Finally, the restaurant closed and we could move around again. I stormed over to Goldie, a furious look on my face.  
"Why didn't you tell us?! You better explain!" He looked confused and I sighed. "The adults?!Did you not here them talking?! About kids going missing?! And what did they mean by you biting a kid's frontal lobe off?! I'll bet you all know what's  
going. Well, for your information, we evolutions don't know! So, explain!" I was furious. Goldie sat down and explained. From the kids to the bite. When we were done, Anfler commented "So, you guys are kids who were brought back to life. Crazy." I  
nodded in agreement and Scarlet asked "Are we kids who were also murdered?" Bonnie started to answer "We don't..." but Marionette interrupted by saying "Yes. You four are the four kids who went missing in the middle of night on the night before the  
grand opening." I stared at her, expecting her to be like _JK!_ but she stayed the same. "No way." Vulcure said. I walked over to the stage and sat down. The other evolutions joined me, and, as they sat down, my head started to hurt. "Ughhhh."  
Was all that came from my lips. I saw they all were holding their heads also. Suddenly, I blacked out, the last thing I saw being the others rushing towards us.

* * *

So sorry it took me so long to finish this! I finished when I went camping, but it got deleted and I became super busy. Btw, I'm now calling the puppet Marionette. I'll list the nicknames for the animatronics in the next chapter. See y'all next time!  
Nya!  
 _  
_

 __


End file.
